The Devious Plan
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Iruka is a sweet ninja, who every shinobi respects and admires. Kakashi is a perverted genius who know, has his eye on the sweet little dolphin. When Kakashi finally realizes he wants Iruka, what devious plan will he have planed for are poor Iruka. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Iruka was walking through the hallways of the konoha academy with a whole stack of books in his hands. The young chuunin had to work late after school because he was out sick for a week with the flu, and Lady Tsunade-sama wonted him back to work straight away, no excuses. Of course, Iruka would never not want to go to work, he liked working, and it kept him busy. He turned to walk into his classroom, when out of nowhere he stepped on a chalkboard eraser, falling to the ground.

"W-Whoa!" Screamed the brunette.

When out of nowhere, he felt a hand catch him on his stomach. He grunted a bit because he was falling pretty hard, and didn't except to be caught by someone. Although it was not just someone, but a very well known someone.

Iruka looked up to see who his savor was. He was about to run and just give the person a big hug! Until, he saw who it was. It was none other then the most famous perverted genius in all of konoha. Kakashi Hatake. There he stood, with his long spiky silver hair and that smug of a U shaped smile on his face.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei, you should really be more careful, you could hurt yourself yah know." Kakashi said in his usual no emotional voice.

"_Yah, you think I don't know that, you baka_." Iruka thought. But he put on a fake smile and faced the jounin.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much Kakashi-san. Arigato. I will try to watch out next time, unless, your always going to be here to save me. Eh Kakashi-san?" Iruka said in a sarcastic tone.

Kakashi paused for a second before leaning down very close to Iruka's face. Arching his one visible eye into an upside-down U shape and started to speak.

"Maa, only if you want me to I-ru-ka-sen-sei."

Iruka turned a bright red, mentally kicking himself for saying something so stupid like that. At that moment, of his talking to himself, he snapped out of it when kakashi put books right into Iruka's face.

"Here." Said Kakashi.

The young chuunin tilted his head slightly to the side to see Kakashi's face. But the older shinobi just moved the books to block his view.

"Oh, um, Arigato…Kakashi-san." Iruka took the books out of the jonin's hands. Why doing this, Iruka's finger tips slightly brushed past Kakashi's. Making the younger man blush.

"Oh. H-Hey Kakashi-san, why are you here?"

"Mm. That's right, I almost forgot!" Kakashi put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded up paper. When the silver haired man unraveled the paper, it was crumbled up, and a complete mess.

"Here we are." Kakashi said in a happy tone. Arching his eye again.

Iruka looked at the paper, and twitched his eyebrows at the older man.

"YOU ARE DOING IT AGAIN RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Iruka, so loud, that the gate watchers could hear him all the way down there.

"Oh, boy. Someone made Iruka mad again." Said gate watcher number one.

"When will konoha learn, you do not want to mess with Iruka-sensei." Said gate watcher number two.

Kakashi stepped back carefully and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh, really, I can not. Not right now, at least. You know, I got ninja stuff to do?"

"Did you just ask a question? Ugh! No. No excuses Mr. you are going to sit down and work on your assignment paper right now! I do not care if it takes "Us" all night!"

"Us?" Kakashi repeated. "So, you're going to stay with me, all night."

Iruka blushed a hot red. By the way Kakashi's face was looking; he knew the silver haired pervert was think of something perverted.

Iruka knocked Kakashi up-side the head, and tossed him out the window.

All the kids by the school just stared at the now, upside-down jonin. Wondering. "What the heck just happened?" Kakashi just sat there in Indian style pose. Balancing on his head. He grabbed his chin, and thought to himself. _"Boy…Iruka sure is hot tempered, Kakashi likes_." He smiled evilly under his mask. Now that Kakashi has picked someone, he will never give up. NEVER! He shouted in his head, clenching his fist.

When out of nowhere he saw Iruka lean out the window.

"Here!" Iruka yelled, throwing an orange book and Kakashi's mess of an assignment at him. Kakashi, being the super shinobi he was, quickly caught the book and paper. Kakashi looked at the orange book, and then looked back up at the young chuunin, who seemed to be blushing at him.

"Ahh," Kakashi said. He opened the little orange Ichi Ichi Paradise book, and started to read it. "So, Iruka-sensei. How did you like my book, did it turn you on? If you want, we could do the stuff they did in here. Just me and you."

Iruka looked like he was going too exploded in embarrassment. His face was now redder then a red hot pepper on a super hot summer day. He shook his fist in anger, and cursed at the jonin. This was the first time Kakashi had ever heard his little dolphin curse. He decided this was enough. He waved to Iruka, then teleported away.

The tan ninja was now totally on fire. So angry with Kakashi, he had no idea he could actually get this mad.

"Kuzo!" He cursed to himself. "That baka Kakashi. He will not get away with embaresing me like this!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so this is my new story im working on. Sorry I havent worked on puppy love in awhile, just been so busy with school, and now Im sick with the cold. So, I will try to update everynow and then, but it might take awhile. This is like a Two chapter 3 chapter story.


	2. Plan 1

Iruka was walking down the Konoha roads still steamed about Kakashi. He really hated the older man. The brunette was also looking for kakashi, So he could give that man a piece of his mind, also to see if he had finished his assignment. When out of nowhere, a blond flash knocked him straight to the ground.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Iruka looked up, and saw that it was his favorite genin student Naruto.

"Oh, hello Naruto. My, it has been a long time since I have seen you."

"Oi Sensei! I missed you so much!" The blond said, why hugging his old master to death.

"Ughh, Naruto, I missed you too, but can you let go of me. You're kind of crushing me."

"Ah! I'm so sorry sensei! Gomen." The blue eyed genin let go of the older man, and stood up.

Iruka also got up, dusting off his pants before speaking again.

"So Naruto, what brings you here. Weren't you off training?"

"Yea I was, but then I ran into Kakashi-sensei. And he said to me. _"Naruto he said, if you beat me in a game of rock, paper, scissors, he would treat me to some Ichiraku ramen."_ "Of course I didn't back down with free ramen involve. So we played and I won! So now sensei has to take me to get some ramen."

"Oh, well that's nice of him." "_At least he kept his promise,"_ Iruka thought to himself.

"So anyway Sensei, I was wondering. Would you like to join us?"

"Well I-"

Just as the chuunin was about to finish his words, he heard another voice speak over his.

"Maa. Iruka-sensei, we would be honored if you would come and join us for some ramen."

Iruka blushed slightly looking up at that spiky haired devil. "I really don't think I am that hungry, Kakashi-san. So, if you do not mind, I will not be joining you."

"Aww b-but Iruka-sensei! You have to come! If you don't, I…Ill never speak to you again!"

Iruka couldn't help but be drawn in by those big blue puppy eyes. He sighed, and then nodded his head.

"Fine ok, you win, but. Kakashi-san is paying."

Kakashi smile and nodded. "Of course."

The genin took his old sensei's hand and ran with him to the ramen stand.

Kakashi didn't quite move just yet. He was too fixed on the chunnin's back to move anywhere. He stood there, and mentally went over the steps to get Iruka into Kakashi's place.

Step one: "_Let Naruto win in rock, paper, and scissors. Bet it for a bowl of ramen, he's sure to accept."_

Step two: "_Already knows that the genin will ask his favorite teacher to join him."_

Step three: _"forget to bring money, make chunnin pay. Say I will repay you back if you'd come to my apartment before you get home."_

Step four: "_Get Iruka into the apartment, locked the door."_

Finally step five: "_Have the chunnin to himself all night long_."

Kakashi couldn't help but drool thinking about this. That the fact was, he was so close to having Iruka all to himself the silver haired man couldn't help but think most perverted thoughts. He was suddenly snapped out of it, when Naruto grabbed his hand, and pulled him along too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They where all at the ramen stand, eating ramen of course, Iruka was in the middle, Naruto on his left, and Kakashi on his right. Both Naruto and Iruka had two bowls already but Kakashi really didn't eat any ramen. He had gotten himself a bowl, but never ever touched the darn thing.

"What's wrong Kakashi-san? Not hungry today?"

"Hm. No, I am really not hungry at all." Kakashi said, staring aimlessly into his bowl.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! May I eat your bowl?" Yelled Naruto from behind Iruka.

"Sure Naruto, knock yourself out."

"YATTA!" Screamed the blond haired boy.

"So Kakashi-san, do you happen to have that assignment you own me? Or am I going to have to have a serious lecture with you."

"Ah, Ha-ha. No need for that, really. Here I did it so chill Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi went into his pocket and pulled out what seemed, to be a much nicer paper then the last one.

"Oh. Well, I must say, this is much better then the last one. Iruka said actually smiling for real. Thank you Kakashi-san, and I am very sorry for getting so angry at you. Please for give me."

"Maa, it's no big deal, really. I was happy to write my paper all over for you. Heck Id write it a thousand times, only for you sensei."

Iruka blushed and looked back at his half empty bowl. "_Yah know, kakashi is not that bad looking, in fact, he's very handsome_." Iruka shook out these thoughts. "_What the heck am I thinking?_"

"Well, I think I'm done for today." Kakashi said.

"Ahh!" Let out a sigh in happiness from the genin. "That was great! Thanks for the ramen Kakashi-sensei! Ill catch you later."

Naruto quickly hugged Iruka before running off. "Bye Iruka-sensei! Where going to have to do this again someday, ok?"

The tan shinobi nodded in agreement. This was actually a very good time. He couldn't remember the last time when he could just relax like this. Iruka looked back at Kakashi and smiled.

"Thank you Kakashi-san. It was very kind of you to treat me and Naruto. Maybe I was wrong about you."

Kakashi chuckled a bit, and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Hm? What is wrong Kakashi?"

"Um, well you see, I kind of forgot my money at home, so uhh…Heehe."

"Grr…Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka's eyebrows twitched and his mouth was open in a sort of twitchy motion into a smile. Iruka sighed and took out his wallet. _"I knew this was too good to be true_" Iruka thought.

"Ah. Please forgive me Iruka-sensei. I swear Ill pay you back. Why do you come back to my apartment and Ill give you the money there."

Iruka looked at Kakashi and waved his hand up and down.

"Nah. Its ok Kakashi-san. I owe you for what I said and did to you. So please, Ill get it this time, no need to pay me back."

"B-But I, I really think I should pay you back sensei! It-It's only right, so please, why not come back to my pla-"

"Really Kakashi, it is fine, I want to do this."

Iruka laid down the money, got up and waved to the jonin. "Bye Kakashi-san, thank you again for the mission reports paper. See you later!"

"But I…" Kakashi lowerd his head in complete failure. His whole plan had just got flushed down the toilet. But Kakashi doesn't give up that easily; he still has a few more plans for the young dolphin to look out for. Yet this mission was a total.

EPIC FALIURE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaaa poor Kakashi-sensei. But luckly he dosent give up. I have a feeling he'll get the chuunin sooner or later. TBC


	3. Plan 2

Today was a Saturday, so no school for the sensei. Kakashi was sitting in a tree, waiting for the younger man to come by. He knew that every Saturday, if it was a nice day. The chuunin would be walking this path, probably to get away from all the insanity he gets with the kids he teaches. Kakashi sat there, waiting for plan 2 of his mission to begin.

"_Ok, so all you have to do Kakashi, is bump into him, show him the flyer to join you to a Matsuri that's happening down the street past Ichiraku's. Make sure he has a real good time, buy him things. At end of day, take him to top of hill, watch the fireworks together and kiss him passionately when he's in the mood." Ku-kuku, I am so smart_! Kakashi thought to himself.

He looked down from the tree, and saw that the chuunin was walking this way.

"Alright!" Kakashi said. "It is time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka was walking, when all of the sudden he ran into something hard, which made him, fall to the ground.

"What the?"

He rubbed his head and looked up. And wouldn't yah know. "_Of course, it was Kakashi. Somehow in a tree, and somehow knew I was coming_." Iruka thought angrily.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei. What a surprise to meet you way out here in the forest, I thought I was the only one who took long walks." Kakashi said, arching his eye. *Just to note, Kakashi is hanging upside-down from the tree trunk*

"Oh yes, this is a surprise that somehow, every time I am around you, I'm always on the ground!"

"Well Iruka-sensei, maybe your just head over heels for me, and can't keep your balance."

"You Baka!" Iruka said, hitting kakashi, making him fall out of the tree.

"Ow. *Sniff* Why are you so mean to me sensei! Don't I treat you nice?"

Iruka was now getting very annoyed with the older man, and grabbed him by his ear, like he would do to one of his students.

"Ow, ow OWW!" Kakashi yelped.

"Ok Mr. Stalker, What did you want from me, that you just had to stalk me waiting on a tree for."

"H-Here!" Kakashi held out the Matsuri flyer and gave it the the scarred nosed man. Iruka took the paper, and was quite and utterly shocked to get this flyer from him.

"A…A Matsuri? What about it?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if maybe Kakashi and Iruka-sensei could go together."

Kakashi flinched waiting to get a hit from the probably now, steamed chuunin for Kakashi asking him to something so childish. Absolutely no hit, beating, or lecturing came.

"Um. Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi said. Backing away a little to see the younger man's face.

Kakashi was shocked to see a tear fall down the chuunin's face. His stomach started to turn when he seen this. He didn't want to see his sweet dolphin cry, he was just trying to do something nice, really.

"Uh. Iruka? P-Please do not cry. I'm sorry; it was stupid of me to ask you. Forgive me."

"No!" Iruka shouted, which made Kakashi jump a little. "No…I would love to go with you Kakashi-san. It's just that, my parents use to always take me to one of these when I was younger. After they died, I had never returned to one."

"Oh. I'm very sorry Iruka-sensei. If you do not want to come, if it causes you too much pain, please do not join me. I cannot bear to see you sad."

"On the contrary Kakashi-san, this makes me very happy! I would love to join you for the Matsuri."

"Y…You will!?"

Iruka nodded with a smile. "Of course. It's a date then, meet you at six." Iruka waved good bye, and started to jog down the road.

Kakashi stood there. Frozen like a Popsicle. "_D-Did he just say, DATE!"_ The silver haired mans whole image burst into pieces. "YATTA!" He shouted, jumping in the air with glee.

"_He actually said date! All by himself."_ He clenched his fist and started to cry like guy-sensei would do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about six-thirty. Of course, Kakashi was late, and Iruka was not happy. The chuunin was standing there in the middle, or sort of in the middle of the Matsuri. Wearing a blue Kimono with silver laces coming down the side, it also had to leaf symbols on it, both on his arm sleeves. He didn't have his hiatai on, but he was wearing an anbu mask, to the left of his head.

When suddenly, he felt a familiar chakra presence, Iruka didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Hatake Kakashi.

"You're late." Said the tan shinobi, Crossing his arms, and turning around to face the perverted jonin.

"Maa, so sorry sensei, I kind of got lost on the path of life."

"DO NOT USE YOUR LAME ESCUSES ON ME HATAKE KAKASHI! IM AM NOT ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS TOO SAY THOSE LAME THINGS!"

Kakashi ran over and covered the chuunin's mouth.

"Maa, Maa. Please Iruka-sensei, you are making a scene. Listen I am sorry I am late. Truth be told, I was visiting an old friend. Please, I am very sorry."

"That I can believe, now you should have just told me that in the beginning." Iruka took a good long look at kakashi. He wasn't wearing a kimono but he was wearing a long silver shirt, which tied in the back like a kimono. He was wearing black wavy pants. Like samurai pants, and on the back of his shirt it read Tomodachi. He had his haitai on and his mask on still to.

"Well I must say Kakashi-san, you clean up very well."

"As do you Iruka-sensei, you look v…very cute in that kimono. It suits you very well." Kakashi couldn't help but feel like there was a big lump stuck in his throat. He blushed slightly thanking now of all times, he was wearing a mask.

Iruka blushed slightly and waved it off. "Well, let's say we get going eh?" "I want to have some fun why I'm here." Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Let's get some food first! I am starving!" Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand and lead him over to some sweet dumplings and cotton candy.

After they had there fill of sweets, they played some games. Like turtle catching, which Iruka was not good at, and Kakashi had to come in and save the day. They also did dancing, which Kakashi didn't do, since he has to left feet. They also hung some Koinobori for the kids. Iruka bought Kakashi an anbu mask from on of the stores, since Kakashi won Iruka so many things. He got the silver haired man a wolf mask. This suited him very well.

It was almost the end of the Matsuri, and it was time for Kakashi to do his final plan. He took Iruka away from everyone else, and brought him up to the hills.

"Hm, why are we all the way up here Kakashi-san?"

"Just wait sensei, you will see."

It was only about a couple minutes later, when all of the sudden, a big burst went into the sky. BOOM BOOM!

"Fireworks!" Iruka yelled. His eyes filled with glee and sparkled as he watched the wonderful fireworks go off, right in front of them.

"Tamaya! Kagiya!" Iruka yelled into the air.

Kakshi couldn't keep his eyes off his wonderful little dolphin. Iruka couldn't have looked more beautiful if he could have tried.

Kakashi took in a very deep breath, closed his eyes and spoke. "Y…You know Iruka-sensei. I…I really like you. And well, I just think you are so beautiful, and I was kind of wondering." Kakashi turned around to face the chuunin, and spoke louder.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?"

Nothing. There was just silence. Kakashi was so afraid to open his eyes and see the chuunin's expression. He didn't want to, but he had too. The older shinobi opened his eyes and was shocked to see what he saw. No Iruka? The chunnin was not even there. He looked around; he looked to his left a bit and saw Iurka kneeling on the ground with a younger boy. Not even a genin yet, maybe one of Iruka's students.

Kakashi walked up behind Iruka, and could hear him speak very softly and so motherly to the young child.

"Shh. Said Iruka, rubbing the boys back to calm him down. Everything's going to be ok. I will help you find your parents, I promise."

The boy started to cry again, trying to wipe the tears away. Iruka took his thumb and wiped the tears away for the boy. Iruka patted the boys head and told him that he has to be brave.

The boy nodded and grabbed Iruka's hand.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little jealous and a little turned on. Maybe he should have tried to be a lost boy and ask for Iruka's help. The chuunin was so nice and sweet, too nice for Kakashi. "_Maybe the chuunin would never fall for a pervert old man like me_." Kakashi thought.

Iruka got up and walked over to the older man.

"Thank you very much for today Kakashi-san. I had so much fun with you, at first I thought it was going to be a real bad time, but, it was fun. Thank you, but sorry, I really must find this little boys parents. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oi. It is no problem at all. I think it is very sweet of you to be helping him."

Iruka waved goodbye and walked back towards the festival. After the chuunin was out of site, Kakashi dropped to his knees in defeat. "Again, my perfect plan was a complete failure." "Even a little kid could get more loving out of Iruka then I could." Kakashi signed and lied there in the grass. "_I guess this is just another."_

"EPIC FALURE!"

"_Man, I have to be doing something wrong_." Kakashi thought to himself. "_Maybe…I am going about on this the wrong way."_

Kakashi quickly shot up, and snapped his hands together. _"A-ha! That's it! That is what I have been doing wrong this whole time._" The silver haired devil chuckled to himself and smirked under his mask. "_By this time tomorrow Iruka, you will be mine!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Oh I wonder what plan Kakashi has now. Knowing Kakashi it will probaly end in falure.

Matsuri - Japanese Festival

Tamaya and Kagiya - Japanese people shouted these names when Fireworks went off. They where firework manufactures.

Tomodachi - Friend

Koinobori - Kites shaped like fish that are hung on polls at Matsuri's.


	4. The final plan

A little bit of rated "M" Just sexually talk and stuff like that. I do not know.

Last Chapter!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was in his apartment, checking off his list for his last hope of getting the teacher.

"Ok let's see, got the rope, the kunai, a bottle of soap, three cups." Just as he was about to count on, Kakashi heard a knock at his door. He put down the clipboard and headed towards the door. When he opened it, to his surprise it was Iruka, holding a colorful box.

"Oi, sensei, what are you doing here? It's very early."

"I am very sorry to wake you Kakashi-san, but may I come in?"

"Uh, sure go ahead, you can come in, and I wasn't really sleeping, or just waking up, so no need to apologize."

Iruka walked into Kakashi's place, slipping out of his sandals and walking into the silver haired mans living room.

"Please take a seat Iruka-sensei. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you, I am fine."

Iruka walked over to Kakashi's seat and sat down very proper like. Kakashi followed and sat a little further from the chuunin, but close enough. Iruka looked at Kakashi and smiled, why'll giving the older shinobi the box he was holding.

"Here Kakashi-san, this is for you. It is an apology gift for leaving so quickly on our date." Iruka scratched his nose in embarrassment. "I hope you like it, I really didn't know what kind of presents you liked getting and hopefully you will like this."

Kakashi took the present and arched his eye in an upside-down U shape. "Thank you so much sensei, but you really did not have to do this for me. I understand why you had to leave. I hope you got that little boy to his family?"

"Oh yes, I did, thank you for asking. The parents were so grateful, but I was just doing a teachers job, helping kids."

"Of course" Kakashi said, unwrapping his present. When he looked at what it was, his whole face expression went into an awe state. Though you couldn't tell with his mask.

"T-This is! This is Ichi Ichi Paradise number 15! It hasn't even come out in the stores yet. How did you get this sensei!?"

"Well Naruto owes me a lot of favors, and since I knew you liked these books and Naruto is training with jiraiya, I asked Naruto if he could ask jiraiya-sama to get a copy of his newest book."

"Oi Iruka-sensei! Thank you so much! I love it!" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's body and hugged him tightly.

"Uh….Um. P-Please Kakashi-san, you are embarrassing me."

But Kakashi didn't move. He kept his arms tightly rapped around the younger man.

"Um…K-kakashi?" "_W-why is he hugging me. I…why am I blushing all the time around him, is it that I care. Maybe…Just maybe, I might…Love him?" _ Iruka thought this for what seemed to be forever. He couldn't shake the thoughts out of him liking Kakashi out of his head.

Iruka lifted up kakashi's head and smiled.

"Hmm…Oh, I'm so sorry sensei! I forgot that I was hugging you for a sec-"Before Kakashi could finish his sentence he felt the chuunin's warm lips press up against his mask.

"_I-Is this a dream?"_ Kakashi thought. "_I-Iruka-sensei is…is kissing me! I must have died on a mission and went to heaven!"_

When Iruka backed of a little he whispered into Kakashi's face. "I-I guess I never really thanked you all that properly. All this you where doing, I can't believe I didn't see it coming. You like me, don't you."

Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat that seemed to be preventing him from speaking and tried to speak.

"H…Hai, it was all an attempt to, get you to be mine. Iruka-sensei, you are the most beautiful person in the world, and I had to keep trying. Because if anyone else got you, I would kill myself."

"Kakashi, that's a little extreme don't you think?"

The silver haired man grabbed the chuunin's chin and kissed him softly. The fabric rubbing against the chuunin's face.

"You know sensei, it might be extreme, but it's true. I don't think I could live without you. My life would be totally useless."

Iruka blushed and took off the Older mans mask. The brunette man was in shock when he saw the other mans face.

"K-Kakashi-san?"

"What's wrong? Am I that ugly, I know I'm sorry."

"No kakashi-san, you face is beautiful! I don't know why you hide it, its beautiful."

Kakashi smiled and brought his face closer to the chuunin's. "I only want you to see my face sensei, know one else is allowed."

"Well then," Iruka said smiling into Kakashi's lips. "I am very much honored."

They both kissed passionately. Iruka falling on Kakashi but did not want to break the kiss. Kakashi pushed his tong into the younger mans mouth, making Iruka moan. The kiss broke for a second as kakashi flung his head back inhaling deeply.

"Oh sensei, that moan you made was so invigorating. I want to hear it again." Kakashi rapped his arms around Iruka's thin frame and French kissed him again. Iurka panting in-between kisses and rummaging his hands through the spiky silver hair below him.

"K-Kakashi." Iruka said out of breath, panting hard.

"Yes sensei," Kakashi said moving a few strands of hair from the chuunin's face.

"Y-You are a very good kisser."

Kakashi smiled and pushed the chuunin's head into his face. "Thank you, as are you, you are very sexually, for a teacher." Kakashi said teasing the younger man.

Iruka blushed and laid his head into kakashi's chest. "That's not funny Kakashi-san. You're the one who is always hot and horny when you see me. You perverted ninja!"

"Maa, Iruka-sensei, first off, it is Kakashi. Second I will always be your perverted ninja. Only too you, my sweet little dolphin."

Iruka chuckled and smiled. "I love you, kakashi."

Kakashi held Iruka tight. "I love you too my little dolphin. So, Kakashi said sitting up a bit. He arched both of his eyes and smiled. "Am I getting lucky tonight!"

Iruka twitched his eyebrows and a stress mark went into his head. Iruka knocked Kakashi across the head and tossed him outside the door, slamming it right as he got tossed out.

"Aw, common Iruka, I'm sorry! Please let me in! It's my house!"

"IRUKA!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it! Hope you liked it! And I hope to continue on with my story making! Thanks for all the reviews and comments you gave me, and to those who stuck with this story. I really do thank you all.

*Bows* Goodbye!


End file.
